


Toy

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Giovanni is an asshole, Good Boy Trace, M/M, Praise Kink, Riding, Was originally going to be Red...but I changed my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Giovanni loves pretty things. He loves to break them
Relationships: Sakaki | Giovanni/Shin | Trace
Kudos: 8





	Toy

“This is what I love most about you,” Giovanni said gently as he looked at Trace from where he was sitting on top of him, speared on his cock. His sweet pale skin was marked red along his neck, jaw, and the rims of his eyes. Giovanni pinched a pink nipple, relishing in the sweet mewls his pet responded with. He’s never seen anything so beautiful in his life. He longed to destroy him.

Giovanni gripped Trace’s hips, holding him tightly on his cock and grinned “I love how fucking eager you are to please me. You’ll do anything, huh?” Trace nodded, hot tears streaming down his cheeks. He was such a good boy, small like a doll, and utterly fragile. It hadn’t taken him long to reduce Trace into what he was currently-desperate to obey. It pleased him greatly, seeing Trace cry, seeing him force himself to do humiliating things just because Giovanni had asked him to. He loved this boy more than any he’d had before- none were so easy to manipulate as him.

Trace began to rock his hips like the slut he was, forcing Giovanni’s cock to move inside him, fucking him. He was so pretty, Giovanni thought as he cupped Trace’s dainty face in his large hand, letting his thumb slide into the boy’s mouth so he could suckle on it like a dummy. Arceus, with white skin like his, every slight mark showed up. He looked perfect.

Trace began to bounce on Giovanni’s cock. He lifted himself up and slammed back down, impaling himself on the thick cock as if it was nothing. But, Giovanni thought with a smug grin, the pain itching at Trace’s face told him that it was too much for him. Still, he fucked himself, hurting himself to let Giovanni get off. “Good boy,” he hummed and licked his lips as Trace moaned in response.

The boy loved to be praised, he loved the attention. It was how he’d started with him-he cared for him and nourished him, told him how lovely he was and how he was such a good boy. Trace ate it all up, and begged for more. Then, Giovanni started the process of breaking him, turning him from a good slut into a mindless fucktoy. Soon, all he would long for was between Giovanni’s thighs.

He knew the exact moment that Trace found the right angle to hit his prostate from the way his flushed cock twitched. He kept going, bouncing harder and faster than before, his own pleasure heightening his desire to obey. It was a trait that Giovanni was working on erasing, but it was still early days. Besides, he loved the way Trace’s face looked as he felt pleasure-the erotic constricting of his face and open, panting mouth: a work of art.

Trace came, crying out loudly. Giovanni chuckled. He’d sounded like a fucking girl. Cum splattered over them both, hot and sticky and dripping down Trace’s stomach. Despite his orgasm, Trace didn’t slow down his pace, ramming himself on Giovanni’s cock as if he was born to do so. His face was contorted in pain and he began to cry out. He looked delightfully erotic, pounding himself so forcefully whilst crying about the overstimulation. His perfect little toy, his perfect fucking whore.

“Stop!” He screamed out, “Master, please stop. It hurts, stop!” Giovanni laughed at his little protests. The boy must have been losing his mind, not in control of himself. That made him happy, knowing that Trace was enduring this pain for his pleasure and ignoring his own desires. The precious thing wanted to stop getting fucked, yet he was the one continuing it.

Dumb whore, he thought as he sunk his claws into the boy’s skin. The feeling of his tight hole and the combination of his pleas and moans finally worked Giovanni to his peak. He ejaculated hard, pumping cum into Trace’s tight, little hole. He grunted as he did so, squeezing harder into Trace’s hips. The boy had stilled, letting his ass drink up his master’s cum, then slumped forward onto his chest. Giovanni’s cock slipped out with a pop. He pulled Trace in, wrapping his arms around him. He was hot and sweaty and his face stained with tears. Giovanni pressed a kiss to his head, letting the boy drift off to sleep. He had worked very hard, after all, if the cum leaking out of his asshole was anything to go by.

Giovanni grinned and dragged his teeth along the boy’s flesh. One day, he thought, nibbling gently enough to not pierce the skin. One day, he might reward the boy with his special gift. But only when he no longer needed him.


End file.
